


Movie night

by Dina999



Series: Gibbs family [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Spanking, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: Gibbs and Shannon leave for dinner. They leave Tony to look over Kelly. Of course they will definitely get into trouble.
Series: Gibbs family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976494
Kudos: 15





	Movie night

Shannon and Jethro Gibbs are out for dinner tonight. And their little daughter Kelly stays at home with one of Leroy's agents, Tony. The young man only a few months ago became an NCIS trainee, he is still a little afraid of his boss.

Mrs. Gibbs wore a very pretty blue evening dress and Gibbs was in an elegant black suit. Although he did not like fancy costumes, he would do anything to keep his beautiful wife happy. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Open!” The man shouted. The door opened and a handsome young man entered the living room. He looked a little insecure and nervous. Maybe Tony just didn't expect his boss to ask him to look after Kelly.

“Good evening, boss, Mrs. Gibbs…” Tony barely finished when a little girl threw herself on his neck. He deftly caught her and hugged her, “hello Kelly,” Jethro's daughter loved Tony as an older brother. The young agent sometimes dined with the boss's family. It seemed to him rather stupid that he felt closer to them than to his own father.

“Hi, honey, I already told you to call me Shannon,” the beautiful woman went up to DiNozzo and hugged him tightly. It was nice, he hadn't felt so protected for a long time. After the death of his mother, no one hugged him like that, after her death few hugged him, the father of DiNozzo Jr. was rather cold to him.

“Okay, Shannon, you look great,” the young man complimented the couple.

“Thank you, honey,” the red-haired woman smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek, who was still sitting in Tony's arms.

“We’ll be late if we don’t hurry, love,” Gibbs said, grabbing the car keys. Tony removed how much Jethro changed next to his wife and daughter.

“I'm on my way.” She hugged both children and kissed them on the cheek goodbye, while Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair and kissed his little girl tenderly on the temple.

“And one more thing,” a gray-haired man stopped on the threshold, remembered something, “we will be back late, lights out at eleven, if we return home and you are not in bed, someone will sleep on his stomach today,” Jethro warned in his best commanding voice. Tony blushed from this, his boss spanked him several times, for stupidity and recklessness that could cost him his life or career. DiNozzo still didn't believe the boss was taking care of him.

“And not some pizza or something like that, if you want to have a bite in the fridge there is a normal food,” Shannon warned sternly. Both children nodded, not wanting to feel the anger of the red-haired woman.

As soon as the two heard the car leave, they fell onto the sofa.

“What do you want to see, princess?” Tony smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Anything exciting, James Bond for example,” the girl took the box with the disc and handed it to the guy.

“Great choice, you have good taste, princess,” Tony praised, making the girl's smile wider.

“Of course, it's all about you. So dad says,” the girl stretched out on the couch with her head on the pillow and her feet on Tony's lap.

“Your dad says a lot of things,” the young man leaned back on the sofa and relaxed attentively watching his favorite film from the series of James Bond films.

**One View Later**

“Hey, Tony,” the girl looked at the guy with sly eyes.

“No, Kelly, I know that look. It doesn't bode well,” DiNozzo chided her.

“Hey, don't say that. I want to eat, let's order pizza,” The girl used her cutest puppy eyes she could.

‘Kelly, your mom has forbidden, she and your dad will twist my head if they find out,” he said flatly.

“Come on, dad and mom will not know, we will quickly destroy all the evidence,” the girl smiled charmingly.

“Okay, what do you want?” finally, the guy just decided not to resist the child's charms. Kelly beamed and hugged Tony.

“Hurray, thanks, Tony,” she kissed him on the cheek.

“I feel I’ll regret it,” the guy whispered.

*******

After the pizza was delivered, the guys continued watching the movie. When Tony glanced at his watch it was already eleven thirty in the evening.

“Hey, princess, I think it's time for you to sleep,” the young man nodded towards the stairs to the second floor.

“Well ... Tony, come on, another hour and then I will definitely go to bed, I promise,” again the same reception of puppy eyes.

“Okay, another hour, and then to bed,” Tony handed her a finger, the girl nodded and quickly sealed their agreement.

*******

The two heard something they didn't want to hear, the sound of Gibbs's car pulling up.

“Damn,” the guy swore softly, “go upstairs, sleep. You have a maximum of five minutes, but I'll clean up for now,” the guy instructed, grabbing a box of pizza and throwing it into the trash bin, and the girl runs upstairs to her room. Tony turned off the TV and stretched out on the couch, waiting for his boss.

Two minutes later, the Gibbs walked in the door.

“Tony, what time is it now?” Jethro asked sternly.

“Um… Hour of the night,” DiNozzo said calmly, ignoring the terrible feeling in his stomach.

“And what time did I say to go to bed?”

“But, boss, Kelly is already asleep, and I'm too old to be told what time to go to bed,” the young man began to whine.

“I guess you're not too old to stand in a corner and think about what happens when you disobey my orders while I check on Kelly,” the gray-haired man said mercilessly. The young man blushed and did not move.

“But, boss,” DiNozzo gave the older man a pleading look. He felt vulnerable when being lectured to Shannon; Gibbs just shook his head and pointed to an empty corner of the living room.

“None, but live, DiNozzo, we don't have the whole evening, or do you need help?” The boss raised an eyebrow pointedly. Tony hung his head and went to the indicated corner, because he knew that if they helped him, then he would not get off so easily. The young man buried his nose in a corner as the senior agent climbed the stairs.

Tony lowered his head and leaned his forehead against the wall. Frost ran over his skin when he heard two pairs of steps, so Kelly was caught. He sighed heavily and braced himself for the inevitable.

“Turn around,” Gibbs growled. The guy reluctantly obeyed, he flinched a little when he saw the upset Kelly. She was in her pajamas, but apparently the girl could not outwit the all-seeing and all-knowing Gibbs.

“Honey, look what I found,” the red-haired woman said as she came out of the kitchen and showed two empty boxes of pizza, the older man only frowned at this.

“It seems that you violated not only my prohibition,” Jethro stated the fact. The children only nodded sadly.

“Okay, then Kelly go to the corner, and Tony have a seat,” the man pointed to the sofa. Tony hung his head, walked slowly to the couch, and plopped down on it.

“Remind me that I spoke to you when I left,” Gibbs looked pointedly at the boy with his cold blue eyes.

“You said I was going to sleep on my stomach tonight,” Tony said nervously. The unpleasant feeling in my stomach began to build up along with the blush on my face.

“I’m glad that you are able to remember my proposal, but apparently you are not able to follow my orders, I think I can fix it quickly enough,” the man said, patting the back of the sofa. DiNozzo frowned and looked pityingly at his boss.

‘Gibbs, please, not like that,” he looked at Shannon, who was still looking at him menacingly and Kelly, who stood in the corner sadly hanging her head.

“You should be ashamed of the fact that you behaved like a child, and not because you are spanked. Plus I'm pretty sure my wife will want to add a few beats for not listening to her. Come on, Tony, we don't have the whole night,” the senior agent said with a clear warning in his voice. Overcoming his embarrassment and not wanting to make the already bad situation worse, the boy nodded sullenly and began to lean over the back of the sofa.

“Not so fast Tony, pants down,” Gibbs reminded him, the young man hoped that his boss would forget about this rule and take pity on him and not add another portion of humiliation. Jethro thought that a spanking in pants was not a real spanking.

“Boss, please,” DiNozzo began to whine quietly and plead for mercy, but apparently he won't wait.

“Tony, if I have to take them off you, they will fall along with the boxers,” In the four and a half months that the guy worked with the older man, he realized a few things. First: Gibbs always keeps his word. Second: he only warns once. Third: if you want to avoid trouble, then try to do everything that the gray-haired man tells you and remember all fifty strange Gibbs rules. DiNozzo simply had no choice but to obey, pull his pants down to his knees and lean over the couch. In order to ease his endless embarrassment a little, the young man buried his face in the sofa cushion. The gray-haired man put a warm hand on his waist and rubbed him soothingly.

The first slap, as always, pulled out a quiet cry from Tony. It was definitely not the worst whipping from Gibbs, but not the easiest either. Even if the older man spanked his hand, it hurt as hell. Due to the fact that Jethro often worked with wood, his hand became very heavy and rather painful. The first twenty spanks were all over the buttocks, and the last fifteen were on the delicate fold between the buttocks and thighs. It certainly didn't make him cry, but the young man was close to it. When the flurry of painful spanking stopped and the restraining hand began to rub the small, soothing circles on his back, Tony relaxed and tried to stand up.

“Not so fast, kid, we're not done yet,” Jethro patted DiNozzo on the shoulder and removed his hand. A few seconds later, another hand, smaller and more tender, fell on the boy's lower back. The young man could not suppress a groan of disappointment and a soft sob when a wooden spoon, apparently, fell on his ass. Shannon threatened him with this wooden spoon several times when he ate poorly, slept little, or disobeyed her, but never followed through on the threat. In fact, she never even really spanked him, the maximum that the boy had was a few warning strikes and time in the corner.

“Shhh, baby, it's over soon,” the woman gently ran her hand through his hair. The first blow of the spoon took him by surprise, surprisingly heavy and painful enough for his already aching ass. After fifteen blows, everything was finally over, the heavy spoon didn’t make him cry, but it knocked out a few tears.

After the punishment came the most pleasant part, the consolation. A gentle and soft hand, Shannon rubbing his back soothingly, while another, rougher and heavier, apparently Gibbs gently ruffled his hair. After a few minutes, the young man calmed down enough to get up and pull his trousers over his sore bottom. Once this was done, he was put into a double embrace. It was probably the most pleasant thing, to feel how gentle female hands hug you tightly, and a rough male hand rubbing his neck and the back of his head.

“Come on, kid, it's time for you to sleep,” whispers Gibbs squeezes the young man's neck for the last time, “go upstairs, wash and go to bed, I'll check you in a few minutes,” the boy nodded and went upstairs.

“Kelly, come here,” the man calmly called the little girl who was quietly crying in the corner. Kelly obeyed and walked over to Dad, who was already sitting on the couch.

“Daddy, I asked Tony to order pizza and I persuaded him not to sleep,” Kelly sobbed.

“I'm not surprised, calm down, dear. Both of you will receive the punishment you deserve,” Jethro tugged gently at her wrist and slung her over his stiff knees. He pulled down his blue pajama pants and dealt fifteen pretty hard blows. The girl was already upset, but now she was completely inconsolable. Gibbs began to calm her down, but it had no effect, he frowned and sat Kelly on his lap, and Shannon sat next to him.

“Honey, what happened?” The man asked the little girl cautiously.

“Because of me, Tony was punished, he probably hates me,” the little girl buried her father's shoulder. Jethro laughed softly at this.

“What's so funny?” Kelly looked up from her dad's shoulder and looked at him with displeasure.

“Oh honey,” Shannon punched her husband on the shoulder and took the baby from him, “I'm sure Tony can never hate you.”

“Are you sure? Suddenly he is so upset that his dad spanked him that he will never come with me to play again.”

“You have nothing to worry about, baby, Tony loves you like his little sister, and they don't just refuse to give up their little sister,” the woman gently kissed the girl on the nose, making her smile, “after your punishment is over you can do it yourself make sure.”

The girl nodded in agreement and a second later she was on her mother's lap, face down. And after five painful slaps with a wooden spoon, she again sobbed in her mother's arms.

“Come on, honey, it's time for you to sleep. Go to the top, we'll check it out for you soon,” Shannon said when the girl calmed down. The baby nodded and went quietly to her room.

“I think we need to check on our eldest,” the woman giggled and went up to the guest room with her husband.

There they were met by a rather unexpected picture. Tony sat on the bed in his pajamas and stared at one point, reasoning.

“Hey, kid, I think I told you to go to bed,” the older man scolded him slightly.

“M? Yes, I'm sorry,” the boy apparently only now realized that they entered the room.

‘What are you thinking, dear?” The red-haired woman asked him, gesturing that he should lie down.

“Nothing special,” Tony says simply and stretches out on the bed.

“Come on, tell us,” Gibbs orders with the firmness of a Marine, covering the young man with a blanket up to his chin.

“That I’m too old to be put to bed like a little child?” DiNozzo asks uncertainly.

“Try again,” the older man is clearly not happy with this answer. He strokes his sandy hair again, this simple action gives Tony a little confidence.

“I'm just glad I was assigned to your team,” the boy whispers, but that was enough for two adults to hear.

“I, too, am glad that you are on my team, kid,” the gray-haired man kisses the boy on the temple and runs through his hair for the last time, “all of you, it's time to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams, dear,” Shannon kisses his forehead and runs a hand over his cheek. After that, the couple turns off the light and leaves the room, and the guy closes his eyes in preparation for bed.

Five minutes later, a small silhouette entered Tony's room.

“Kelly, what are you doing here?” DiNozzo asks sleepily.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re not mad at me,” the little girl whispered and walked closer to the bed.

“Of course I'm not mad at you, princess. I can't be angry with my sweetest sister,” Tony smiled charmingly, but in the darkness of the room it was not noticeable.

“Can I sleep with you today?” the baby asks hopefully in her voice, and the young man simply cannot refuse. He pats the seat next to him invitingly. The girl squeaks happily and lies down next to the guy. Almost immediately, the two children fall asleep enjoying each other's brotherly comfort.


End file.
